Cursed
by nikkychin7
Summary: Zhao Yun had been accidentally cursed by Zuo Ci, who wanted to curse Cao Cao at Changban! How will our favorite hero survive with his new body?
1. Chapter 1

Cursed 1

Me back with stupid story! And I mean really stupid.

Summary: Zhao Yun had been accidentally cursed by Zuo Ci, who wanted to curse Cao Cao at Chang Ban. How will our favorite hero survive with his new body? And why is Ma Chao staring at Yun's ass all the time since he met "him" ?

Rating : T... Maybe... Dunno may go higher

"..." = saying

'...' = in heart saying/ thought

(...) = real action

"You have cause to much damage, and have pursuit an innocent man just for your ambition to come true... And here I thought you are going to be the hero, but I guess was wrong. Now, you must be punished" said Zuo Ci, "Hmph... And how are you going to do that?" asked Cao Cao who was on a horse, "By using a permanent curse on you, of course" he said then began to chant, _" Cóng shàngmiàn de shén, tāmen jǐyǔ wǒ zhège shénmì de lìliàng. Ér xiànzài...Gěi wǒ jiāng chíxù yīgè yǒnghéng de zǔzhòu, yīgè fánrén de lìliàng lái chéngzhì zhège shǎguā!"_, then one of his cards began to glow purple and shoot at Cao Cao, he managed to avoid it by sidestepping, "Is that it? Pathetic" he said, but Zuo Ci didn't look affected instead he said, "I don't think so... Look behind you" he looked behind and saw the card was shooting at him again, "What!?" he said, "That card will move until it hit someone, and that someone is you in this case... Toddles" He disappeared using his card while leaving a few ice shards floating in the air, Cao Cao then began to run where ever the horse takes him. The camp, the weapons base, the garrison, supply base, and laundry but has gotten something on his head, "Gah! I can't see!" he then took off and saw it was an underwear, "Ew, that's disgusting!" he threw the underwear while thinking, '_I need I nice long bath...'_ and looked behind to find the card still chasing him

_'I have to get it hit someone else! Think... think..."_ while he was thinking, he founded himself on the frontlines, he saw Xiahou Dun raced to him on his horse, "My Lord! Why are you doing here!?" he asked, "I'll explain it later! I need to get that thing off me!" he said pointing at the card. Then he saw Zhao Yun in his horse with a baby coming right at them, _'Oh! Good timing, maybe I can use him as the 'someone'! Hehehe... I am one smart lord'_ he smirked while thinking, "Xiahou Dun, leave. I'll take care of him myself" he said. Xiahou Dun knew to not disobey his lord, hesitantly he withdrew, '_Why is Cao Cao here? But maybe, if I kill him then he won't be able to pursue Lord Liu Bei anymore. But on the other hand, my Lord is waiting for me to return... Fine then, retreat it is'_ he thought, but suddenly Cao Cao was right in front of him. Zhao Yun was going to avoid him until Cao Cao himself moved to reveal a purple card shooting at him. The card was placed was his chest and began to sink inside him, **"HAH! TAKE THAT YOU OVER AGED GEEZER!"** yelled Cao Cao to the heavens causing everyone to look at him, "Oh... Just ignored me and continue with whatever you were doing. At least I'm a freeman now" he said, '_What was that?'_ he thought but left the thought for later as he fought thousands of Cao Cao's men.

-:-:-:-: Killed 3.264 men later:-:-:-:-

"I can't believe I got out of that hell unscratched..." he said looking at himself. He then began to race of the bridge and saw Zhang Fei standing there, "Lord Zhang Fei!" he said as he stopped his horse and got of it, "Oh!? Zhao Yun! You're here, and carrying a baby..." his voice dropped as he saw the baby, "It's Lord Liu Bei's actually. I found him on the arms of Lady Mi and she killed herself by falling down a well" he explained, "Oh... Ok, then. Brother is just across the bri-" he was cut off by a soldier, "My Lords! Lord Liu Bei is on the ship! His lordship has requested for you to withdraw" he said, "That's great news! Now all you need to do is to get me a horse!" said Zhang Fei, the soldier than said, "We already did" then revealing a brown horse, "Thanks, now to brother!"

-:-:-:-: A few miles later:-:-:-:-

Liu Bei dropped his son, but Zhao Yun caught him in time, "Ah! Forgive me... I was to shocked to find him and you here, unscathed. But at least you two are alright..." he paused to see his hair, "Zhao Yun, did your hair just grew longer?" he asked. Zhao Yun seemed curious about this and took off his hair band and let his hair down, and he was right. His hair was supposed to be on hip level, but now it was in ground level, "Huh? That's odd... I could've swore it's much more shorter than this..." he said, stroking his hair, _'Maybe it's because of that weird card...'_ he thought, then Zuo Ci appeared, "I can explain that" he said, "Then your explanation is..." , "I accidentally put a permanent curse on you, but it was meant for Cao Cao" then silence for at least 2 minutes until Zhao Yun fainted, "Huh!? Zhao Yun, wake up! Men! Help me carry him to bed!" said Liu Bei, then 4 men assisted him and carried him to bed.

TBC

Im a major Zhao Yun fan. I even prayed to him like god, so I feel a bit guilty writing this but... Oh well, might as well get smacked by him again like before.

P.S. I love ChaoxYun so I can't help it :p


	2. The New Body

BlackHreat: Thanks :D! I thought this story will just go down hill because of my grammar, but you gave me motivations!

Lots of notes before reading true story:

Ma Chao is in DW6, and his hair is long tied like a pony tail like Zhao Yun. Just think of Sangokushi Taisen, Guan Xing I think cuz he looked like Ma Chao with a different armor and the dragon tattoo on his face and shoulder. Zhang Bao almost looked like Zhao Yun too, just the snake tattoo and different armor. Such a coincidence they looked so alike!

Everyone is in DW7 armor, DW6 and DW8. Note that character names without the armor is the new characters first batch is Shu and Wu

Shu:

Liu Bei: DW8

Guan Yu: DW7

Zhang Fei: DW6

Zhuge Liang: DW6

Yue Ying: DW7

Zhao Yun: My design (DW6,7 combo)

Ma Chao: DW6 with long hair

Guan Ping: DW6

Guan Suo: DW8

Bao Sanniang: DW8

Pang Tong: DW6

Wei Yan: DW7

Guan Xing

Zhang Bao

Guan Yinping

Xing Cai: DW7

Jiang Wei: DW8

Huang Zhong: DW6

Liu Shan: DW7

Ma Dai: DW7

Xu Shu: DW7

Wu:

Sun Jian: DW6

Sun Ce: DW7

Sun Quan: DW6

Sun Shangxiang: DW8

Lu Xun: DW6

Gan Ning: DW8

Ling Tong: DW6

Da Qiao: DW8

Xiao Qiao: DW6

Huang Gai: DW6

Ding Feng: DW7

Lian Shi: DW7

Lu Meng: DW6

Lu Su

Taishi Ci: DW6

Zhou Tai: DW7

Zhou Yu: DW8

Han Dang

Woo! Zuo Ci is BACK!

Even if there are only several reviews those are good enough to make me write, his new outfit his hard to imagine and of course there will be complications. The taking away yes that will happen but very long if you for mind :D

Chapter 2: The New Body

Zhao Yun woke up and founded himself on a rocking room, with only a futon on the floor and his armor next to it, 'A boat? Whe- Oh right... Escaping Cao Cao's wrath. But what is this feeling on my chest?' he thought. He looked down while uncovering the green robe he wore and blushed heavily as he saw 2 circular "balls" attached to his chest, and boy they were HUGE, 'Eh!?' he uncovered the sheet then opened his pants, he blushed even redder when he saw his "spear" was gone and was replaced by a "hole". He quickly covered himself and got out of bed then rushed to the door.

He opened it to find soldiers and peasants (the male peasants) staring at him like they want to do something naughty to poor Yun until he saw Liu Bei talking to Zuo Ci nearby, "... So you're saying that Zhao Yun will NOT change back to a male!?" he asked, obviously surprised, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Your only hope is to find the person who has the 'Hongse Xian' connected to him, or should I say her now?" Liu Bei paled at that, he then saw Zhao Yun

"Zhao Yun! Are you alright?" he asked rushing towards him, "Y-yes my lord..." he said with a higher voice, "Good, I'm glad you're alright... You want an explanation why you're a woman now don't you?" he asked, Zhao Yun nodded, "Um... Lets start with..." Liu Bei spent 2 hours explaining that his best soldier was now a she, leaving Zhao Yun in complete shock, "To summarize this and get it straight... Master Zuo Ci wanted cursed Cao Cao but it ended up inside me and the only thing to break it is to find someone who has a link with me by an invisible thread called the 'Hongse Xian'?" Liu Bei nodded

"My Lord... you do realize that what he meant is "Hongse Xian de Xinxin"? As in to find someone to love with?" Liu Bei was surprised then looked towards Zuo Ci who nodded, "Yes, Young Dragoness. Although, even if you did find him or her this curse will be forever. Only managed to change back to male in the night and a female in day. You may find him or her on the battle field or even off it, but I suggest you start looking now. I wish you luck" he then disappeared leaving sparks of lightning and them fainting again, "Brother? Brother! Who's she? Hey you 5 help them!" 5 men rushed towards them and picked them up to their bedrooms

-:-:-:-:Unknown:-:-:-:-

_Zhao Yun found hi-er... I mean HER self on a battlefield. She looked around to see a huge castle on her right, gates sealed up tight and the men of Liu Bei's small army attacking it, "Where am I?" She asked herself._

_As she looked around she came to a conclusion that she was in a middle of war between Liu Bei's army and Liu Zhang as she heard some soldiers talking about him. She then saw herself in her normal male form walking towards her, and prepared his spear to attack. The sound of a horse running was heard behind her as she looked who it was_

_A handsome blond male with a spear on the back of his horse standing proudly as his helmet shone brightly thanks to the flaring sun. As they were about to atta-_

KNOCK

"Excuse me?" She woke up from her dream thanks to another female voice. She recognized her, Huang Yue Ying, wife of the strategist, Zhuge Liang. She wondered why is she was in her there as she laid on a large, red bed... Now that she thought about it, where on earth was she? She slowly pushed her body into a siting position, her robe was pulled by the blanket showing her slender shoulder a bit. She saw her carrying her previous armor and her new one he thought, she looked at her surroundings. The room was crimson red, the furniture was almost golden, the fabric was dark chocolate.

She saw a carving of a tiger in a crutch position on the ceiling, she came to a conclusion that they arrived at Jian Ye. Yue Ying walked towards her and put down the armor on a table near by the bed ad sat down on the bed next to her, "What should I call you now? Lady or Lord? It's very difficult due to your um... Status" she asked as she looked at her. A lady? That's the curse Zuo Ci had in place for Cao Cao? Pathetic but very effective due to people started treating you more like a woman than you are a man. She sighed and answered, "Just call me Lady... If I'm going to be in this form then it's alright I guess. Is that my armor?" She asked pointing to the armies on the table, she nodded and asked to step out of bed to try then on.

It took a while as a bit because the armor was a little... Proactive as she said it, she protested that she wanted another armor that's less proactive but she said, "Oh stop your complaining, besides we need to find your mate now don't we?" She blushed at the word "mate" but shrugged it off and said, "But-" , "No buts, look" Yue Ying cuts her off and asked her to look in the mirror. She was shocked by her appearance, she was absolutely gorgeous

She wore her old headband, her hair was tied in a high ponytail with her bangs over the headband like before but her favorite azure scarf was tied around her hair. The only difference is her new armor which was an azure collar like necklace with a picture of a blue dragon and a small sapphire stone in the middle. Her breast plate only covered well... Her breast, with a dragon head carving. Her gloves were made out of metal, the right hand only reached her wrist while the other was long as near as her pit and were made fingerless. She wore a metal mini skirt with layers and layers of metal and a silver belt with a demons head, she thought it was very similar to her original design(DW6 breast plate, DW7 mini skirt with DW6 belt).

Her metal boots reached upwards near the skirt but they still revealed her thigh, they were high heeled so it would take a while for her to learn how to walk in those (DW6 boots with high heeled). She also wore make up thanks to Yue Ying asking her, 'More like force to...' She thought in her head as she looked at her face. Her eyelashes were thinner thanks to her pulling them out which hurt a little, eyeliners but not so thick just enough to caught someone's eye. Some blushes even though they're a almost invisible, and an invisible pink lipstick that made her lips shone when caught light. Yue Ying must say that her work was gorgeous on her, "I envy you for being this beautiful, men will flock around you as if you were a goddess herself. Lets go, Lord Liu Bei awaits" she snapped out from admiring herself and nodded while she followed her to Liu Bei almost falling every time she took a step

"You'll get used to it, it's not that high but suitable for battle. I designed it of course" Zhao Yun nodded as she held herself up the wall and walked or fell or something... Similar, you get the point. It took them an hour as she wasnt getting used to it, she fell at least 20 times for her to get to Liu Bei and his brothers. She sighed and said, "This sucks... I can't believe I have to find a-a... A m-mate..." She blushed at the last part, Yue Ying just chuckled at her emotions. It seemed the spell also effected not just her body but her brain as well, her physics may have decreased as well, "Wow... You look..." Started Liu Bei but was too hypnotized by her appearance as he went around her to see, "Like a girl" finished Zhang Fei, "We'll of course, Lord Zhang Fei. Because he is now a she" said Yue Ying. Zhang Fei just went off drinking again, ignoring everyone in the room, "Alright, I see everyone had gathered" began Zhuge Liang, the strategist of Liu Bei

"We have discussed our plans with Wu, but Lo- I mean Lady Zhao was absent during the meeting. I will perform the prayer ceremony, Lord Guan and Lord Zhang will protect the altar. Lady Zhao, you will maneuver your way towards Cao Cao's main fleet after the fire attack succeed. If he escaped, try and block his way. Understood?" Zhao Yun nodded as she bowed to him. It was still hard to get use to her new body not to mention her stomach hurting really badly, "Is something the matter, Zhao Yun?" asked Guan Yu, brother of Liu Bei, "My stomach doesn't fell so well... And I feel something is leaking out of me"

Yue Ying sighed and said, "Well excuse us boys, we need to do some woman business" She grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room towards her own room for the time being, "Women..." Sighed Zhang Fei as he took another large jug of wine

The time to get to her room was longer because of the pain stomach, and the stress she's building up. As they arrived, Yue Ying asked her to put a very thick cloth on her... ahem, underwear then she'll begin the explanation, "Why do I have to wear this?" She asked, "Do you know that women have those times each month?" She nodded her head as she blushed as she realized what she was talking about, "Y-y-you don't m-mean that... I-it's m-my t-t-time?" She stuttered out earning a nod, "Yes, you have to at least change it 3 times a day. It'll only last for a week so it's not that bad, right?" Zhao Yun wasn't so sure about that.

A battle of Chi Bi would occur 3 days later, she was still having a hard time adjusting too, "Oh and don't move so much or it'll... Leak out" she said smiling earning another blush, "You're kidding! The battler is only 3 days away and how am I going to fight!?" She asked desperately. Yue Ying thought about as she smiled devilishly at her training to become strong, "I may have a solution... I trained my body to adjust this war and became used to it but it took a lot out of me, are you sure you want to do just that?" She asked. She just looked at her like a little puppy begging to feed for it didn't ate in a very, very long time, 'If she keeps that puppy face of hers, she would have her own men harem' she thought, "Fine then, if you're wiling. I must warn you though, all those men out there would underestimate us girls except for those honorable people like Lord Guan Yu. Lets us train, shall we?"

I know, it's kinda short. I ran outta ideas so I'll think f a better one for the 3rd! Again BlackHreat, thanks for your full support! :D


End file.
